Cowboy Casanova
by snheetah
Summary: "You wanna get out but he's holding you down/'Cause you can't live without one more touch" Carrie Underwood


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song "Cowboy Casanova" by Carried Underwood. I was thinking of weaving the song into the story, but it was going to be too long so I am just going to use the song as a reference. **

**'Kay then, this is an OCxOC pairing, but the Loonatics will linger around in the story**

* * *

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

* * *

The hot sun blazed throughout the Southern desert as a rabbit walked inside the local tavern. He took his hat off his head and fanned himself with it. "Man," he breathed, "I could go for a cold cup of carrot juice with extra, extra ice," he said as he walked over to the bartender. "'Scuse me, bartender," the rabbit said.

The bartender halted his work and scowled at the rabbit. "I'll have you know bunny, the name is Duck," he told him as if he had met him five times in a row.

The rabbit cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked as he looked at him up and down, "I wouldn't have known, but anyway partner the name's Ace Bunny," he introduced himself as he held out his hand to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Duck declined his handshake, "what can I get ya?"

Ace squinted at the bottled that were neatly lined up against the shelf behind Duck. "De usual," he said as he mentally winked, for he loved to play along.

Duck glared at him. "And what is 'the usual' with you?"

"Whaddya tink?" Ace asked, "I'm a rabbit ain't I?"

"Carrot juice?" Duck asked as Ace gave him a nod. He watched as Duck walked to the shelf and pulled out a bottle that was filled with orange carrot juice. He poured the juice in a glass and decorated it with a carrot on the rim of the glass. "Here," he said as he slid the glass next to Ace.

"Tanks partner," Ace answered as he threw Duck a dime and gulped down the refreshment.

Duck looked at the dime. Usually, people paid him in nickles but that was very considerate of Ace to give him five cents more. However, the duck was not satisfied. "It's going to cost you a lot more than that."

Ace reached into his pant pockets but he didn't have any money left. "Dat's all I had," he answered.

"Oh well isn't that a shame," Duck callously said. He threw him a dish towel and looked at him, "now get to work."

"What?" Ace asked.

"You heard me rabbit," Duck said, "whoever does not pay me the correct sum of money gets to walk behind the counter wash up all these glasses."

"Whoa!" a female voice suddenly stopped their fighting, "what's going on here?"

Ace turned his head and saw a chocolate brown female rabbit walked over to them. She had big brown eyes, her dark hair was braided into two pigtails, and she was wearing the usual cowgirl suit. "Nothing big ma'am," Ace assured her, "I just didn't give Duck the correct amount of cash. I would gladly give him more but I don't have any left."

She peered into the empty glass and noticed a small excess of the carrot juice lingering in the glass. "The carrot juice is only fie cents," she turned her head and glared at Duck, "which means _you _owe him five cents!"

"That math I can do," Duck suddenly surrendered as he went to the cash register, grabbed a nickle, and handed it to Ace, "here! Hope you're happy Andrea!" he snapped at the female rabbit.

The rabbit, Andrea apologetically turned her eyes to Ace. "Sorry 'bout him. He can be cranky sometimes."

"It's alright," he told her, "so you own this tavern?"

She nodded. "Yes, Andrea Bunny at your service," she held her hand and he shook it. "My friend and I came up with this inn. Her name is Lexi Bunny."

Ace hit his forehead with his hand. "What a coincidence! She is my goilfriend!"

Andrea's jaw dropped as it slowly formed into a smile. "That's awesome! I love that girl so much. She should be here in a little bit."

On that note, the rabbits talked within each other to learn more about one another. It turned out that Andrea and Lexi met when they were in high school. Andrea found out that Ace had met Lexi when they had both attended a fair. The two had bobbed for apples in the same tub and had accidental bit into the same apple. "Aww," Andrea gushed when she heard that, "how romantic."

Once she said that, the door of the tavern opened and a female bunny with green eyes, blond hair that covered her right eye, and a black outfit walked into the tavern. "And dere she is," Ace smiled as he saw her approached him with her arms in front of her. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is where I say 'ain't love grand'," Andrea said. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Lexi already had a boyfriend. She had waited and waited for the right guy to come, but unfortunately, he was never going to come.

After kissing Ace, Lexi turned around and looked at her. "You won't believe who I just came in contact with?"

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"The town's Casanova," Lexi told her.

"Is that the French guy who thinks he's from the south but he's really not?" Andrea asked.

Lexi hit her head with her hand. "No, he moved month ago with that French girl who thought that she was from the south but was really not. The town's Casanova, Andrea. Hunter Bunny."

"Oh that idiot," Andrea scowled at the name, "what did he do to you?"

Lexi only shrugged, "nothing. He just sweet-talked to me but I told him to get lost. I don't need some other cowboy sweet-talking to me when I have my own," she said as she turned her eyes and looked at Ace with love.

"No nee to get all mushy there girlfriend," Andrea told her. "Anything else Mr. Hunter Idiot Bunny said?"

"He told me to tell you that you looked lovely yesterday at the party that Tech E. Coyote's parents hosted yesterday," Lexi told her.

"Aww," Andrea sarcastically said as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and made an ecstatic face, "I bet he said that to _all_ the girls that attended that party."

"Just letting you know that he complimented you," Lexi said.

Andrea was not sure whether to feel flattered or indifferent. She didn't like people like Hunter, but yet, the bunny was just so cute. She liked his big brown eyes, his smile, his voice, his buck-teeth and yet, she hated him. Just then, the doors of the tavern opened once again and it was none other than Hunter Bunny in the flesh. Andrea turned around and looked at Ace and Lexi, "great."

Hunter Bunny casually walked around the tavern, looking for an seat. He saw a female wolf that usually attended the tavern. "Howdy there sweet cheeks," he greeted her as she looked up from her glass, "is this seat taken?"

"Pardon me," a voice said behind him. Hunter turned around and saw a coyote standing behind him, "that seat is actually taken."

Hunter took a step back. He knew that this coyote wouldn't do anything to him but if he refused to move away, he knew that the wolf was going to jump onto him. "Oh, uh s-sure. Sorry partner, hey nice party ya hosted yesterday." He quickly walked away from the table and bumped into another one.

"Hey!" a female voice yelped. He turned around and saw a glass laying on its side with it's contents spilled onto the table and onto the lap of a female roadrunner. "Watch-where-you're-going!" she said.

Hunter picked up a couple of napkins from the counter and ran over to her. "Sorry 'bout that ma'am," he apologized as he dabbed the napkin onto her lap. After her was finished, he looked at her in the eyes. "Say, you have the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen," he flashed her his famous buck-tooth smile. "Would ya like to talk a walk with me around town someday?"

The female roadrunner raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Sorry-bunny," she said, "I-already-have-a-lover," she got up from the table and walked away from him. Hunter could not believe it. Out of all the taverns that he had been in, this had to be the one where he had the worst luck. However, his intention was not to have a relationship with any of the girls that he flirted with. He had his eyes set on a certain cowgirl that owned this tavern. He turned his eyes and saw her staring over at him with her arms folded across her chest. He gave her smug smile and walked over to them.

Lexi turned her head and saw her approaching him. At first, she thought that he was going to talk to Andrea but he acted as if she wasn't there and began to talk to her. "Well howdy," he greeted her as he gently held her hand in his and kissed it, "I am Hunter Bunny. What's your name ma'am?"

Lexi gently moved her hand away from his. "Not interested," she said as gently as she could. Ace placed his hands on Lexi's shoulders to show to Hunter that she was already taken. Lexi turned her eyes and looked at Andrea. "I am sure you already met Andrea."

Hunter turned his head and looked at her. When he got a good look at her, he felt heat rising into his cheeks even though she was giving him a deathly glare. He put his hand behind his head and gave her a meek smile. "Well, hello," he smoothly said.

"Get out of my tavern," was the sentence that came out of her mouth.

Hunter's smile faltered but then he gave her a smug smile. He leaned on the counter and looked at her. "What happened to the 'customer is always right' code?"

"That code does not apply to idiots like you!" Andrea yelled at him, "I do not want my tavern to be associated with rabbits like you!"

Hunter took a step back away from. "Why are you treating me like I'm a criminal?" he asked her.

Andrea clenched her hands into fists. "That's because you are a criminal! A criminal at hurting other girls' feelings. You hook up with them one day and leave them the next day with another. I mean who does that? Actually, no don't answer that question because you already know the answer to it!"

Hunter listened to her until she finally stopped talking and was taking deep breaths. He noticed the customers filing out of the tavern, along with the bartender. He looked over at Lexi and Ace and asked, "could ya'll give us a second?"

Ace nodded his head and escorted himself and Lexi out of the tavern.

He turned his head and looked back at Andrea. "I believe that you have finished talking. You want to know the reason why I do that kind of stuff? Yeah, okay, I like girls and some of them like me. You have seen my hug 'em and kiss 'em but that does not mean that I am in a relationship with any of 'em. They are just my friends. Don't you do that with any of your guy friends. Don't you give 'em a friendly hug and kiss?"

"No because I ain't got any!" Andrea snapped.

"And I also do it to get your attention too," he quickly added and averted his eyes from her.

Andrea's ears perked when he said that. "What?" she blurted. She scrunched her eyes and gave him her famous deathly glare. "So you break hearts just to get my attention?" She let out a small scoff and put her hand on her head before turning her head and looking at him once more. "That is just stupid. You are one of the most rudest, heartless, wolf that I have ever-mmph!"

Her lips were shut with his. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. She made no effort to push him away or give him a kick. After a lingering ten seconds, he pulled away from her and looked at her in the eyes. "I am not a wolf hon," he told her with a smile, "I am still a rabbit." He pulled out a pen from his pant pocket and took a napkin from the table. He scribbled something on the napkin and handed it to her. "And I am available any day or night of the week," he said as he took her hand, kissed it, gave her a wink, handed her the napkin, and walked out the door.

Andrea's lower lip shuddered as she looked at him walk out of the tavern. After her was gone, Ace and Lexi walked back inside. Lexi ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright, did he do anything to you?"

"Honey, ya better take me to your house tonight 'cause this rabbit's going on a date."

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah, I feel like my writing is a little rusty. Nothing that a little oil cannot fix. Well, I hope you guys like it! :D**


End file.
